MISI
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Sakura, saksi mata pembunuhan Hokage ke-3, Sasuke, Anbu yang ditugaskan menjaganya... Sedangkan Naruto, Anbu yang dipenuhi dendam, yang ingin membalaskan kematian orangtuanya serta mendapatkan Misi melindungi putri Hyuga a.k.a Hyuga Hinata, Dan Hinata, Gadis Anggun, Yang juga sahabat dari Sakura, dia juga menjadi target organisasi hitam yang menamai diri mereka 'MANDA'
1. Chapter 1

**'MISI' **

**Disc © Masashi kishimoto **

**Chapter 1**

**pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**genre : sedikit romance, sedikit drama, dan sedikit humor, derta dibubuhi sedikit Action (kebanyakan sedikit :D)**

**Rated : T - M (untuk kekerasan dan bahasa yang kasar)**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, gaje, typo **

******************

Di sebuah negara bernama Konoha, yang di pimpin oleh seorang Hokage, negri yang damai, karna sang hokage yang bijaksana.

'**Door, door, door'**

Suara tembakan terdengar dari atap gedung hokage, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata layaknya ular, tengah memegang pistol jenis QSZ -92, tak jauh dari sana, tergeletak seorang pria tua bersimbah darah.

Setelah memastikan pria tua itu mati, sang penembak berlenggang pergi meninggalkan mayat itu tanpa rasa bersalah, Dan tak jauh dari mereka seorang gadis berambut pink bermata emerald melihat kejadian itu tanpa sengaja, tubuhnya bergetar karna syok, ia tau bahwa yang di tembaknya itu pemimpin negaranya, yang diketahui bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi hokage ke-3 negara itu,

-++-

(1 minggu setelah kejadian itu)

"Uchiha sasuke, kau mendapatkam Misi untuk melindungi seorang gadis SMA bernama Haruno sakura, saksi dari pembunuhan hokage ke-3, apa kau menerimanya misi ini?" Tanya seorang wanita pirang a.k.a Senju Tsunade,

"Saya menerima misi ini, lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya pria pria bertopeng elang yang dipanggil sasuke itu,

"Lepaskan dulu topengmu itu, sasuke" tegur tsunade,

Pemuda itupun membuka topengnya, terlihat wajahnya yang selam ini ditutupi topeng, wajahnya tampan, berkulit putih, bermata onyx dan berambut err~ pantat ayam(?) Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke,

"Misi ini tidaklah mudah jadi harap beerhati-hati, dan selama misi kau akan tinggal bersama gadis itu, dan menjadi siswa SMA, setelah penyelidikan selesai, misimu juga selesai, Bagaimana?"

"Lalu, apa aku harus menyamar?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau ini seorang Anbu, identitasmu hanya diketahui okeh para petinggi konoha dan hokage, orang-orang tak mengenalmu sebagai Anbu, tapi sebagai Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi hokage-sama" ujar sasuke berlalu pergi, di depan pintu ia berhadapan teman seprofesinya, yang baru saja datang dari misi,

"Apa kau berhasil mengawal putri dari land of demons itu dobe?" Tanya sasuke pada Anbu yang dipanggilnya dobe,

"Begitulah teme, rasanya menyesal menerima misi ini, dia benar-benar egois dan sombong, menyebalkan sekali" curhat Anbu bertopeng rubah itu,

"Hn. Ya sudah aku pergi" ujar sasuke berlalu pergi,

Setelah sasuke pergi Anbu rubah itu berjalan ke arah meja hokage,

"Baa-chan, aku telah menyelesaikan misi itu, apa ada misi lagi untukku baa-chan?" Tanya Anbu itu tanpa ada rasa sopan pada sang hokage,

'Bletak'

"Yang sopan bocah, aku ini hokage," ujar tsunade, menjitak kepala sang anbu,

"Ittai.. kenapa kau sering menjitak kepalaku? Sakit baa-chan"

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar, hah sudahlah, kau akan mendapat misi,"

"Misi apa?"

"Melindungi putri hyuga,"

"Kenapa harus Anbu yang menjaganya, bukankah disetiap sudut kediaman mereka selalu ada penjaga?"

"Dia tidak tinggal di kediaman hyuga, dia tinggal di Apartemen, jadi hyuga hiashi menyewa Anbu untuk menjaganya, bagaimana? Apa kau menerima misi ini?"

"Ya baiklah, lagipula misi ini mudah" ujar naruto meremehkan,

'Bletak'

"Jangan meremehkan misi, hyuga hinata kini menjadi target penculikan oleh organisasi mafia bernama Manda" ujar tsunade tak lupa memberikan jitakan sayangnya,

'Manda!' Batin Anbu rubah itu geram,

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima misi ini, aku permisi Hokage-sama" ujar Anbu itu formal, dan berlalu pergi,

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pria berambut putih panjang dari jendela ruangan itu,

'Bugghh'

"Dasar jiraya bodoh, menurutmu untuk apa pintu itu hah?" teriak tsunade meninju pipi orang yang bernama jiraya itu,

"Hehe... tinjumu masih sama seprti dulu" ujar jiraya mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang lebam,

Tsunade menatap jiraya tajam, seakan ingin melahapnya,"jadi ada apa?" Tanya tsunade sedikit tenang,

"Tak ada apa-apa, tapi, kau yakin mengirim naruto dalam misi ini? Anak itu masih di incar Manda, dia itu pewaris Namikaze-Uzumaki, kau taukan Manda sekarang ini tengah merekrut anggota dari kalangan bangsawan?"

"Aku tau..."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah seperti mengumpankannya pada srigala lapar?"

"Entahlah... aku juga tak mengerti" tutur tsunade lemah,

-+-

Sasuke kini tengah membereskan baju serta barang-barang yang menurutnya penting untuk dibawa, dan tak lupa pula ia membawa pistol FN Five-seven (57) yang dikhususkan untuk anggota Anbu dan pistol kebangaannya Beretta 92.

"Sudah mau berangkat teme?" Tanya anbu rubah dari arah pintu masuk,

"Hn. Kau dapat misi apa dobe?" Tanya sasuke,

"Menjaga putri hyuga, namanya hyuga hinata, sebenarnya aku malas melakukan misi ini, tapi jika aku tak menerima misi ini, aku tak bisa balas dendam pada organisasi 'Manda' itu" ujar Anbu rubah itu dipenuhi kebencian,

"Hn."

Anbu rubah itu hanya terdiam di kasurnya, perlahan dia membuka topeng Anbunya, kini wajahnya terlihat, rambut pirang jabriknya, kulitnya berwarna tan, wajahnya terkesan manis, dan mata biru sapphirenya sangat indah namun jika kau lihat baik-baik, matanya itu dipenuhi rasa dendam, dialah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, keturunan bangsawan terakhir Namikaze dan Uzumaki, (menurut rumor :D)

"Sampai kapan kau terus memikirkan dendammu itu dobe?" Tanya sasuke,

"Dan sampai kapan pula kau akan terus berambisi membunuh kakakmu yang membantai seluruh uchiha, teme?!" Naruto malah balik bertanya

'Hening'

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh mereka sendiri.

Di sebuah aprtemen, yang cukup sederhana, seorang gadis berambut pink tengah menonton acara tv kesukaannya sambil memakan cemilan, namun sebenarnya dia tak benar-benar menonton tv, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya.

(Flashback on)

Malam itu, Sakura terpaksa kerja sampai larut malam, sebenarnya ia tak mau, dari pada ia di pecat, lebih baik di kerjakan saja,

"Hah... sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang" gumamnya, dan merapihkan barang-barangnya, laku keluar dari cafe itu, dia berjalan ke arah apartemennya, namun saat di daerah sepi rasa-rasanya dia ada yang mengikuti, diapun mempercepat langkahnya, namun sayangnya kalah cepat dengan orang itu,

'Grep'

Lengannya kini dicengkram oleh pria berpakaian hitam, ia berteriak minta tolong, namun sialnya di tempat itu hanya ada dia dan orang itu, dia sudah putus harapan saat orang itu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik Jasnya,

'Aku mohon, siapapun tolong aku' batainnya

**'DOOR... DOOR...'**

Suara tembakan terdengar di tengah malam yang sunyi. Sakura menutup matanya pasrah, namun anehnya ia tak merasakan rasa sakit, dan perlahan genggaman tangan lelaki itu mengendur, karna penasaran dia membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat orang yang tadi ingin menembaknya tergeletak di dekat kakinya dan berlumuran darah, meski hanya samar-samar ia dapat melihat orang yang menolongnya, namun orang yang menolongnya itu langsung melesat pergi

(Flashback off)

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

Lamunanya buyar saat mendemgar suara letukan pintu, dengan malas ia membuka pintu itu,

Sakura dapat melihat seorang pria memakai jas santai, dengan membawa sebuah tas yang cukup besar, dan terlintas di benak sakura bahwa orang itu adalah seorang penjual alat-alat rumah tangga (author lupa namanya)

"Maaf Tuan, saya tak butuh alat-alat rumah tangga yang anda jual" ujar sakura dan langsung menutup pintu, pria itu hanya bengong di depan pintu, iapun mengetuk pintu kembali,

"Sudahku bilang aku tak but..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya sakura melihat orang itu mengeluarkan identitasnya sebagai Anbu,

"Hehe gomen, silahkan masuk..." ujar sakura mempersilahkan orang itu masuk, ternyata orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke,

Sakura menatap sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik, "jadi tuan, ada urusan apa Tuan datang kemari?" Tanya sakura yang masih menatap sasuke,

"Hn. Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu yang di tugaskan langsung oleh Hokage-sama untuk melindungimu, dan ini surat perintahnya" ujar sasuke menyerahkan surat yang telah dilegalkan dengan stempel hokage,

"Tapi... aku tak butuh pelindung atau penjaga" ujar sakura setelah membaca surat dari hokage,

"Apa anda lupa kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat anda hampir dibunuh oleh pria berpakaian hitam?"

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah sasuke, Ya... sekarang dia ingat siapa yang menolongnya, meski ia melihat samar-samar orang yang menolongnya, namun ia sangat ingat dengan bentuk rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam, sama seperti orang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya, "jadi, kau yang menolongku saat aku hampir dibunuh?" Sakura balik bertanya,

"Hn. Dan kami sebenarnya tidak melindungi Anda, melainkan kesaksian Anda.." ujar sasuke,

'Jleb'

Bagai ditusuk belati, ia baru sadar, bahwa 'Mereka' mengincarnya agar tak ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian pembunuhan Hokage ke-3, "baiklah, kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelahku, dan maaf jika berantakan, karna kamar itu sudah lama tak diisi," ujar sakura, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai, ia berfikir kenapa harus dia yang melihat kejadian itu? Ia hanya ingin hidupnya normal kembali, TBC

-+-  
N/B: organisasi Mafia Manda, bergerak dalam bidang penjualan organ manusia ilegal, setiap tahun sudah banyak laporan orang hilang, mereka juga menjual senjata ilegal, dan rakitan bom yang biasa di beli terorris tingkat atas, Organisasi itu berisikan orang-orang jenius. Dan sekarang ini mereka sedang merekrut anggota dari klan bangsawan berpengaruh.

A/N: oke akhirnya chapter 1 selesai, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaaa... oh iya, kalo tanya kenapa ga Akatsuki aja yang jadi organisasi hitamnya, Salahkan saja ide dari otak Author yang tiba-tiba nongol,

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**'MISI' **

**chapter 2 **

**Disc © Masashi kishimoto **

**Pair: NaruHina, SasuSaku **

**Warning : OOC, Typo, bahasa Amburadul**

_(Dream naruto) _

_"Kaa-san, Tadaima..." teriak naruto kecil masuk kedalam kediaman Namikaze yang megah layaknya istana dalam negri dongeng, (Author ngayalnya ketinggian) _

_'Hening' _

_"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Iruka-san, " teriak naruto, Aneh memang, biasanya para maid dan butler di kediaman itu akan menyambut naruto, _

_"Minna... kalian dimana?" Teriak lagi naruto, kali ini wajahnya menampakan ekspresi panik, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, _

_Ia berlari ke dapur biasanya kaa-sannya sedang masak saat dia pulang sekolah, namun naruto yang baru berumur 7 tahun itu melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilihat oleh anak seusianya. bagaimana tidak maid dan juga butler keluarga namikaze tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan luka tembakan di dada mereka. Tubuh naruto bergetar ketakutan melihat itu, ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kediamannya. _

_'Door, door, door' _

_Suara tembakan dari ruang kerja ayahnya terdengar sampai ke tempat naruto, meski umurnya masih dapat dibilang kecil, namun ia mempunyai firasat buruk pada orangtuanya, ia berlari kembali menuju ruangan ayahnya, _

_"Tou-san, kaa-san..." teriak naruto saat melihat orangtuanya juga bersimbah darah, _

_"Na-naru... ce-cepat pe-pergi da-dari sini..." ujar wanita berambut merah, warna yang sama dengan darah yang bersimbah dilantai, a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari naruto, _

_"Kaa-san berdarah, Na-naru Akan telpon dokter," ujar naruto kecil, _

_Dia berjalan ke Arah telpon rumah yang Ada di atas meja Tou-sannya, _

_"P-pergi... tou-san mohon, kau harus pergi naru..." pria pirang yang sangat idetik dengan naruto memegang pergelangan kaki Naruto, a.k.a Namikaze Minato, ayah dari naruto, _

_"Ti-tidak... naru akan menemani kalian, hiks... Naru Akan telpon dokter" ujar naruto keras kepala, _

_Namun belum sempat Ia menyentuh Telpon itu, suara tembakan kembali muncul, _

_'DOOR' _

_"Akkkhhh..." teriak Naruto memegang lengannya yang terkena timah panas, _

_"KhuKhuKhu... Seharusnya kau menuruti perintah Orangtuamu Untuk segera pergi, Namikaze Naruto-kun" ujar pria berambut panjang, layaknya iklan shampo(?) dan bermata bagaikan ular, _

_Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto menatap orang yang tadi menembaknya, Ingin rasanya Ia berlari menjauh saat melihat sorot matanya, Namun ntah mengapa kakinya serasa kaku, Ia hanya dapat mudur, mencari jarak yang Aman, _

_'DOOR' _

_"Akkkh... Uhhh" Suara jeritan tertahan Naruto saat Bahu kirinya ditembak, _

_"Wah, Sayang sekali meleset. Baiklah, Kita coba Lagi," ujar pria itu dengan Nada main-main, _

_'DOOR' _

_Naruto menutup matanya karna Ia sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya, _

_"Cih ada pengganggu" ujar Orochimaru dengan nada mengejek, _

_Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung terbelalak kaget karna Kedua Orangtuanya kini tengah melindunginya, _

_"Daijobu Na-naru-chan?" tanya kushina memandang putra semata wayangnya, _

_"Kaa-san, t-tou-san, kenapa?" tanya Naruto, Air matanya meluncur dari mata sapphirenya, _

_"A-apa ya-yang kau bi-bicarakan?! ka-kami se-sebagai orangtua su-sudah sepatutnya me-melindungi pu-putranya" bisik kushina lemah, _

_"hiks.. ta-tapi, ka-kalian... hiks..." _

_"H-hey, k-kau i-itu laki-laki, ja-jangan me-menangis seperti i-itu, Uhogh" ujar Minato terbatuk disertai keluarnya darah dari mulutnya, _

_"Khem... reuninya sudah dulu.. diteruskan nanti di neraka saja yaa..." ucap pria itu dengan sadisnya, _

_'DOOR, DOOR, DOOR, DOOR' _

_tembakan beruntun mengenai kushina dan minato, perlahan mereka rebah disamping naruto yang bergetar ketakutan, _

_"Dan, sekarang giliranmu, menyusul kedua orangtuamu" pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Arah Naruto dan telah siap menembak, _

_'niiinnooo... niinnooo...' _

_'ngiung... ngiung... ngiung...' (Author ga tau suara ambulans sama mobil polisi, Anggap aja itu suara kedua kendaraan itu :D) _

_"Wah sayang sekali bantuan ternyata datang," gumam pria itu seperti yang tak peduli, _

_'DOOR' _

_Tembakan terakhir meluncur ke Arah Naruto dengan leluasanya, _

_"Ukkhh..." lenguhan sakit di dadanya saat timah panas menembusnya, _

_"Baiklah, Aku Akan pergi, Jika kau selamat, Jangan lupakan Kami, 'MANDA', Ahh dan perkenalkan namaku Orochimaru... Tumbuhlah dengan dendam dihatimu Naruto-kun" bisik pria yang mengaku bernama Orochimaru itu, _

_'BRAAKKK' _

_"TUAN MUDA!" _

_Teriak seorang butler yang selamat dari tragedi itu, dia adalah Umino Iruka, _

_"I-iruka-san..." gumam naruto sebelum akhirnya kegelapan datang menyergap (naruto : ribet amat tinggal bilang pingsan doank. Author : Biar rada di dramatisir kaya pilm-pilm gitoohh :D) _

_(Dream naruto off)_

"Hosh... hosh.. sial, mimpi itu lagi.." gumam naruto bangun dari tidurnya dia memegang dadanya yang dulu tertembak,

'Jika terlambat sediiitt saja, mungkin aku sudah mati, dan aku tak dapat membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuaku' batin naruto, tangannya meremas dadanya yang sakit, tidak, bekas oprasi 10 tahun yang lalu itu sudah tak terasa, namun ada hal lain yang membuat dadanya sakit,

Ia berjalan kearah dapur dengan malasnya, untuk mengambil minum karna dirasa tenggorokannya kering,

'Bruuuff, ohok, ohok, ohok,'

Naruto menyemburkan air minumnya sambil terbatuk-batuk saat melihat jam dinding di dapurnya,

"Tidaaaakkk... aku terlambat.." teriak naruto membahana di seluruh asrama Anbu,

'Jburr, brak, jger, gdebuk, krieet, jduk, meooong(?)'

Begitulah suara-suara yang tak lazim dari dalam kamar naruto, (5 menit kemudian)

Dia berlari ke arah gedung hokage yang berada di depan asrama Anbu (Asrama Anbu hanya terhalang 1 lapangan [lapangan khusus latihan para Anbu, luasnya 2x dari luas lapangan sepak bola] dari gedung hokage,)

BRAAK

"Gomen baa-san aku terlambat..." ujar naruto membuka pintu ruang hokage paksa,

Tsunade melihat naruto dari atas hingga bawah, oke mari kita chek.

-rambut acak-acakan

-topeng Anbu belum dipasang

-kemeja kancingnya hampir semua tak berada ditekpat yang menar alias mencong(?)

-celana, err~ rasletingnya terbuka (author tutup mata)

-pistol?

-sepatu talinya belum di ikat,

'Bletak'

"Kau kira kita mau bertemu siapa?! Kita akan bertemu  
pemimpin klan hyuga bocah!" Teriak tsunade dan tak lupa memberikan jitakan 'sayangnya'

Naruto mengelus-ngelus kepalanya sakit, "memang ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya naruto dengan tampang polos, errr~ ataw blo'on yaa?

'Bletak'

"Dasar bodoh.. coba aku tanya, mana pistolmu?" Tanya tsunade dan tak lupa memberikan jitakannya,

Dengan bangga naruto mengeluarkan pistolnya dan... tarraaaa... ternyata itu pisang, karna terburu-buru ia malah mengambil pisang yang ada di sebelah pistolnya,

"Mana N.A.R.U.T.O?!" Tanya tsunade menekankan nama 'naruto'

"Errrr~ aku akan kembali lagi" ujar naruto melesat pergi,

(15 menit kemudian)

Naruto datang kembali ke ruangan tsunade dengan pakaian yang rapih, oke kita chek kembali,

-rambut, sudah rapih meski tetap jabrik

-topeng Anbu, sudah dipakai,

-kemeja sudah rapih

-celana, rasletingnya telah ditutup (author menghela  
nafas lega)

-pistol, sudah ada, dapat dilihat disebelah kanannya pistol khusus para Anbu FN 57 dan disebelah kirinya terdapat pistol pribadinya walther P99

-sepatu, talinya telah di ikat,

"Jadi baa-san, kapan pemimpin hyuga itu datang?" Tanya naruto tak sabran,

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, saat di depan pemimpin klan hyuga, kau harus memanggilku dengan hokage-sama, dan bicara yang sopan, jika tidak, kau akan kehilangan misi ini, mengerti!" Perintah tsunade,

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" jawab naruto,

Tak berapa lama seorang pria paruh baya dengan wibawa tinggi mengelilinginya masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dan di belakang seorang gadis cantik nan anggun berjalan mengikuti pria pertama,

"Selamat datang di ruanganku hyuga-san.." ujar tsunade menyambut kedatangan kedua prang itu,

"Hn. Terimakasih atas penyambutannya, jadi mana Anbu yang akan menjaga putriku?" Tanya orang itu to the point, dan diketahui bernama Hyuga Hiashi,

"Ini Anbu yang akan menjaga putri Anda, kitsune buka topengmu.." perintah tsunade pada naruto, Naruto membuka topengnya dan tersenyum ke arah hiashi,

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu" ujar naruto sopan, meski ia tak sopan terhadap tsunade namun sebenarnya dari kecil dia anak yang sopan, ceria dan sangat peduli terhadap orang lain, namun sekarang semuanya berubah,

"Dia adalah salah satu Anbu terbaik kami, ia bertanggung  
jawab" ujar tsunade 'meski dia ceroboh' batin tsunade menambahkan,

"Hn. Uzumaki-san, kau harus menjaga putriku ini dengan baik" ujar hiashi menunjukan putrinya yang sedari tadi di belakang punggungnya, terlihat gadis itu berambut indigo, bermata lavender, dan sedikit malu-malu, gadis itu bernama Hyuga Hinata,

"Watashi wa Hyuga Hi-hinata desu" ujar hinata sedikit malu-malu,

"Hn. Baiklah, aku percayakan putriku padamu, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik Uzumaki-san, dan kau hinata, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan terlalu bergantung pada orang lain" ujar hiashi menasehati,

"Ha'i" jawab naruto dan hinata besamaan, dan itu membuat hinata sedikit bersemu merah,

"Aku pergi dulu, hokage-sama.." ujar hiashi,

"iya..." jawab tsunade,

"Nah hinata-chan, tunggu dulu disini, aku harus mengambil keperluanku selama menjagamu" ujar naruto ceria,

"I-iya naruto-kun.."

Sakura benar-benar jengah sedari tadi di awasi oleh sasuke, padahal ia hanya kerja part time saja, dan itu tidak Akan membahayakannya,

"Hey tuan Anbu, kau pulang saja, ini cafe yang ramai, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" ujar sakura,

"Hn. Ini adalah misiku untuk menjagamu, ini juga salah satu bagian dari misiku, dan panggil aku sasuke saja" ujar sasuke lalu menyeruput kopi yang di sediakan sakura,

"Terserah" dengan kesal ia kembali melayani para pengunjung yang datang sedangkan sasuke terus memantau daerah sekitar,

"Hey teme.!" Teriak naruto dari pintu masuk, melambai-lamaikan tangannya ke arah sasuke,

"Hn. Dobe, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya sasuke yang ntah kenapa jadi kepo

"Aku mengantar hinata-chan untuk bertemu temannya yang kerja disini, kau sendiri?

"Menjalankan misi,"

"Lalu mana gadis yang kau lindungi?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah sakura yang tengah mengobrol dengan hinata, naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti,

"sepertinya gadis yang kita lindungi adalah sepasang sahabat" ujar naruto memperhatikan ke akraban sakura dan hinata,

"Hn"

"Teme, apa kita juga bersahabat seperti mereka?"

"Menurutmu?"

Naruto menggeleng kepala tak tau, "ntahlah teme, yang kuyakini kau adalah teman pertamaku, apa kau menganggapku teman?"

"Hn. Kau juga teman pertamaku, kau jangan lesu seperti itu, kau terlihat semakin dobe" ujar sasuke menyeringai jail. Ya, sasuke sifatnya tidak akan dingin jika bersama naruto bahkan kadang bertingkah konyol, sedang naruto akan menunjukan rasa kesepiannya jika dengan sasuke, mereka adalah sahabat yang melengkapi satu sama lain, bahkan saking dekatnya mereka pernah di gosipkan di kalangan Anbu bahwa mereka itu Gay, ckckck...

"Na-naruto-kun, ayo pulang, aku su-sudah selesai de-dengan urusanku" ujar hinata menunduk malu,

Naruto yang tadinya akan membalas ejekan sasuke menjadi tak jadi, "baiklah ayo, dah teme, selamat menunggu" ujar naruto dengan senyum mengejek,

"Ck, dasar dobe" gumam sasuke kesal

"Ta-tadi itu te-teman na-naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata,

"Hm. Begitulah," jawab naruto singkat,

Sebenarnya ia sedang mengawasi sekitar tempat itu karna saat keluar cafe naruto merasakan ada yang mengikuti,

"Hinata-chan, kau duluan saja masuk apartemen, ada yang harusku selesaikan.." ujar naruto sesaat setelah sampai di depan apartemen hinata,

"Ha'i"

Naruto berjalan ke arah gang sempit yang ada di dekat sana, untuk memancing orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, Dan benar saja orang yang tadi mengikutinya keluar sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah naruto,

"Jangan bergerak, atau kepalamu akanku tembak" ancam orang itu,

" saja kalau kau bisa" jawab naruto, sambil menundukan kepalanya, lalu berbalik dan dengan cepat ia merebut pistol orang itu,

"Wah.. wah.. kau memang sangat refleks naruto..." ujar orang bermasker dengan senyum (dibalik maskernya) tanpa dosa, a.k.a Hatake Kakashi

"Ck.. kau mengganggu misiku kakashi-san" ujar naruto kesal dan melemparkan pistol milik kakashi sembarangan, relfleks kakashi menangkapnya dan langsung mendekapnya layaknya seorang bayi yang dibuang(?)

"Pistol kesayanganku..." ujarnya lebay,

Sedangkan naruto kembali ke apartemen hinata, "hinata-chan, kamarku yang mana?" Tanya naruto

"I-itu, di-disebelah ka-kamarku.." jawab hinata malu-malu,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu,"

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan menyesap kopinya,

'Itachi' batin sasuke saat melihat sekelebat orang dari luar cafe,

Sasuke berlari keluar mengejar orang yang mirip dengan Itachi, meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba lari keluar,

-Kembali pada Sasuke-

Sasuke terus mengejar Orang yang mirip dengan Itachi sampai di daerah yang sepi sasuke berteriak memanggil Sang Kakak

"ITACHI!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'itachi' langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan berbalik,

"Ah, Hay Otoutou," ujar pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya rambutnya yang panjang dan gadis di dekat hidungnya,

"Aku akan membunuhmu.." sasuke menerjang tanpa perhitungan, karna yang ada di otaknya hanya ada kata 'membunuh itachi'

Dengan mudah Itachi berkelit dan memukul Sasuke tepat diulu hatimu,

"Kau masih lemah otoutou, kau tak sebanding denganku" ujar Itachi, dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih melenguh kesakitan,

Sakura dan sasuke kini makan bersama layaknya errr~ suami-istri, dan itu juga yang di fikirkan sakura dan wajahnya langsung memerah layaknya kepiting asam pedas (makanan kesukaan Author tuhh :D)

"Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.." ujar sasuke yang seprtinya mengetahui isi fikiran sakura yang 'tidak-tidak'

"Me-memangnya aku berfikiran apa?" Tanya sakura sedikit gugup,

"hn"

"Huh... dasar manusia ice"

"Hn"

"Oh iya, tadi siang di cafe kenapa kau keluar dengan tergesa-gesa?" tanya sakura kemudian,

"Bukan Urusanmu" jawab Sasuke ketus,

'Oh tuhan... kenapa aku harus hidup dengan manusia seperti ini...' batin sakura miris

Konoha high school, sekolah tempat sakura dan hinata bersekolah saat ini,

"Ohayo minna!" Teriak sakura semangat juang 45(?)

"Ohayo saku-chan.." sapa hinata,

"Hina-chan, aku dengar ayahmu menyewa orang untuk menjagamu di apartemen yaa?" Tanya sakura kepo,

"Begitulah... "

"Pria ataw wanita?"

"Pria.."

"Apakah dia tampan?" Tanya sakura lagi, layaknya wartawan,

"I-itu..." ujar hinata malu-malu memainkan jari-jarinya karna gugup,

"Wah... jangan-jangan kau menyukainya," tebak sakura dan itu sangat tepat,

"Bu-bukan itu.." ujar hinata mengelak

"Benarkah?" Tanya sakura menyelidik,

"Be..."

'Teet..teeett.. teeet..'

Untung saja hinata diselamatkan oleh bel masuk, kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah tersudutkan oleh sakura,

"Ohayo Minna..!" Teriak guru bermasker a.k.a Hatake Kakashi (Konoha high school adalah sekolah yang di dirikan oleh hokage pertama, dan Anbu yang sedang cuti ataw tak mendapatkan misi akan menjadi guru disini)

Seluruh murid disana dibuat cengo oleh guru yang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya dan dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal,

"Kakashi-sensai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda, a.k.a Yamanaka Ino

"Apa maksudmu Yamanaka-san?" Tanya balik kakashi tak mengerti,

"Iya, biasanya kakashi-sensai kan telat" jawabnya dengan tampang polos,

"Apa benar aku se-sering itu telatnya?" Tanya kakashi dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya,

'bukan sering tapi memang setiap ada pelajaran' batin murid-murid itu sweatdrop,

"Ah baiklah, kita akan kedatangan teman baru, oke kalian boleh masuk" ujar kakashi,

Masuklah 2 orang pemuda, yang pertama pemuda tanpa ekspresi berkulit putih bermata onyx dan errr~ tampan, pemuda kedua berambut pirang cerah layaknya mentari dengan mata bak batu sapphire, kulit tan, dan tak lupa 3 garis halus dikedua pipinya, dan wajahnya terkesan manis untuk ukuran pemuda,

'Kyaa... pemuda itu tampan sekali'

'Kyaaaa... pemuda itu manis dan senymannya melelehkan hati ini'

Begitulah kira-kira batin para siswi, sedangkan para siswa merengut karna punya saingan,

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" ujar kakashi,

"Hajimemashite Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, Douzo yoroshiku" ujar naruto memperkenalkan diri dan di akhiri cengiran khasnya,

"Uchiha Sasuke" ujar sasuke singkat padat dan tak jelas,

Murid-murid kembali cengo dengan perkenalan singkatnya, "Baiklah, uzumaki-san kau duduk dengan hyuga hinata, dan Uchiha-san kau duduk dengan haruno sakura" ujar kakashi menunjuk bangku hinata dan sakura,

-skip time-

"Hay sasuke-kun namaku Yamanaka Ino" ujar ino dengan gaya centilnya, dan tidak ditanggapi oleh sasuke.,

"Hay naruto-kun, namaku Shion" ujar gadis berambut pirang pucat bermata lavender a.k.a Shion

"oh hay shion," ujar naruto ramah, dan keramahan naruto membuat shion bullshing, dan membuat hinata sedikit cemburu, cemburu? Tentu saja, tanpa disadari ataw tidak hinata menyukai, ahh tidak bahkan ia mencintai penjaganya Naruto,

Pulang sekolah, hinata, sakura, naruto, dan sasuke duduk di bangku halte bus, mereka tengah menunggu bus (ya iyalah nunggu bus, masa nunggu pesawat *author di timpuk permen(?)) Namun di antara mereka tak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan, naruto terdiam memikirkan rencana untuk menghancurkan organisasi MANDA, hinata yang masih cemburu dengan shion, sakura yang tengah memikirkan sasuke, ntah kenapa selalu ada bayang-bayang sasuke di benaknya, dan sasuke, dia memikirkan untuk membalas dendam pada kakaknya. Sampai akhirnya bus yang di tunggu datang, merekapun masuk ke dalam mobil secara teratur,

"Hinata-chan, kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau memilih tinggal di aprtemen dibanding dengan keluargamu?" Tanya naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka,

"Eh i-itu.. aku hanya ingin mandiri, dan mencoba menjadi gadis yang kuat, tak ingin menyusahkan keluargaku, oleh karna itu mulai hari ini, aku kerja part time bersama sakura," jawab hinata tak gagap lagi,

"Hm. Aku sangat menyukai gadis yang mandiri dan kuat, serta tak sombong dengan hart orang tuanya" ujar naruto polos, ia takenyadari wajah hinata sudah sangat memerah,

'Oh jadi ini pria yang menjaga hina-chan... pantas hina menyukainaya, dia pemuda yang cukup tampan dan manis, serta murah senyum, tak seperti dia' batin sakura melirik sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan naruto,

'Dasar dobe tak peka' batin sasuke, sebenarnya ia menyadari sedari tadi sakura meliriknya, namun ia tak ambil pusing, karna jika dia menatap mata sakura, hatinya bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan menurutnya itu tak baik untuk kesehatan(?)

"Khu.. khu... ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik, aku akan mendapatkan seorang namikaze, seorang uchiha 'lagi', dan gadis hyuga, rencana berubah, kita tidak akan membunuh gadis haruno itu, kita akan menculiknya untuk di jadikan umpan," ujar pria berambut panjang bermata seperti ular a.k.a Orochimaru, ketua dari mafia 'MANDA' yang ternyata, sedari tadi memperhatikan sasuke cs di atas gedung yang tak jauh dari sana dan sasuke serta naruto tak menyadari mereka di awasi,

"Permainan Akan segera dimulai" gumamnya sambil menyeringai mengerikan. TBC

_A/N: hehe gomen kalo gaje, author buat fanfic ini semalem suntuk dan baru tidur jam 1 malem, jadi gomen kalo banyak typo... oke jangan lupa, Reviewnya Minna-san!_

_**Balasan Review **_

_**amexki chan : Arigatou. jangan lupa review lagi :) **_

_**Guest : Arigatou. review kembali yaa :D **_

_**Ifaharra sasusaku : Arigatou, Review lagi yaa ^^ **_

_** surya . kruzader : laris? Jualan kalee laris. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi yaa *maksa* :D **_

_**sayciesalamiena : Arigatou, review lagi yaa :D **_

_**kirei- neko : Dichapter ini hina-chan udah muncul. Iya, yang bunuh Hokage ke-3 itu organisasi Manda. Feelingmu benar, mereka menghadapi misi yang sama tapi tujuan berbeda. Nggak tau, lebih banyak NaruHina atau SasuSaku, giman mood :D. Arigatou reviewnya, review lagi yaa ^^ **_

_**kurama no yokay : Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi yaa :) **_

_**sherlock holmes : Arigatou, review lagi yaa ^^, Aku suka pen name nya, itu tokoh favoriteku looh (kagak ada yang nanya) :D **_

_**hanazono yuri : Ini udah dilanjuuuuut, ditunggu reviewnya kembali :) **_

_**Blue-senpai : Arigatou, ditunggu reviewnya kembali ^^**_


End file.
